None
This invention relates generally to display fixtures and, more specifically, to a shelving system including novel adjustable shelf clips and base panel.
Retailers and others with a need to store or display items have, for years, used shelves, hooks, face-outs, waterfalls, pegs and other display fixtures. A number of prior art display and/or shelving systems have been developed. For example, standards and brackets are the most common system. This system consists of a slotted xe2x80x9cstandardxe2x80x9d which mounts to a surface, such as a wall, and a bracket that protrudes forward to support the shelf. This common system has several disadvantages. For example, the standards and brackets themselves are unattractive and obtrusive. Shelves having different depths require different size brackets and the shelves are not secured on the bracket.
Side supports are another common system and include side walls or panels on each side of the shelves. The side panels have a series of holes and pins or brackets are inserted in the holes. Again, the shelves merely rest on the pins or brackets. Furthermore, the side walls create a closed-in or cabinet like effect. A series of such racks produces a niche or nook effect when an open or spacious expanse may be preferable.
Pegboard can be used to mount brackets to seat shelves. However, shelf size is limited and pegboard is unattractive. Slatwall is a system in which a back panel is fabricated with a series of xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d shaped slots which run horizontally (and vertically in xe2x80x9ccubewallxe2x80x9d). A variety of shelves and fixtures are manufactured which hook into the slots. Although the exposed surfaces of slatwall is available in many more attractive options than pegboard, the slots create a grooved look which designers try to avoid. Slatwall also has size and weight limits.
The xe2x80x9cPuck System:xe2x80x9d is similar to pegboard but the holes are larger and the spacing between the holes is greater, i.e. 6 inch on center is common. A number of fixtures, including shelf supports, are manufactured which lock into the holes in the back panel. Unused holes are plugged with decorative pucks. Although the puck system generally can support larger shelves, the shelves are not secured to the supports. Moreover, most designers would prefer a system that did not include a plurality of holes.
To avoid the appearance of heavy mounting hardware, a designer may employ a cable system whereby shelves are suspended from the ceiling, or other top surface by small wires. This type of system is not practical for perimeter shelving because of the cost. Furthermore, these types of systems can be unstable due to swing. Fixed shelf brackets that attach directly to a wall are well known. However, these styles do not allow for adjustment for height or depth
It would be desirable, therefore, to have a wall mounted shelf system that minimizes the use of unattractive and obtrusive hardware, includes a clean, aesthetically pleasing design, is adjustable, strong and supportive and can be used with variable size shelving.
It is among the objects and principles of the present invention to provide a novel shelving system which can be attached to a support surface, such as a wall, rendering an appearance that the shelf system is suspended against the wall without obtrusive mounting hardware and shelf brackets. In the preferred embodiment, the system includes a support or base panel for attachment to a wall, for example, a pair of shelf clips and a cantilevered shelf frictionally secured in the shelf clips. The panel can be any designed size and shape as long as there are two vertical opposed edges at the point where the shelf clips attach and a front and rear surface with a material thickness therebetween. The panel can be any desired dimensions, generally rectangular, and has a front surface and a rear surface with a material thickness there between. The rear surface of the panel can include a mounting frame for attachment to the wall or can employ any other appropriate mounting hardware that is not readily visible. The front surface of the panel can be of any chosen decor. Each side edge of the panel includes a vertical series of holes formed into the material thickness. The holes in the opposed side edges are parallel.
The system includes a left and a right shelf clip. Each shelf clip has an upper and lower mounting pin. The mounting pins, which extend out perpendicular to the clip itself, are disposed to engage holes in the side edge of the back panel. Each clip includes an upper shelf brace and a lower shelf brace defining a shelf space there between for the seating of a shelf. The upper and lower shelf braces each include a friction pad which snugly engage the upper and lower surfaces of a margin of the shelf respectively. The friction pads are replaceable or interchangeable and are provided in a plurality of thicknesses to effectively alter the dimension of the shelf space so as to accommodate shelves of varying thicknesses. The shelf may be a standard flat sheet-type shelf fashioned from glass, marble, veneered chip board, solid wood or other suitable material such as plastic, light weight metal or the like.
In other embodiments, the shelf clips can be fashioned as display hardware including, but not limited to, a straight faceout with hooks, a round faceout, a straight shelf bracket, a hat displayer, a hangrail support bracket, a valance bracket, a U-bar or alternative, useful configurations.